Hellfire Visions
by WildlifeWarrioress
Summary: When Ivy the mouse visits Redwall Abbey, she receives weird visions and mentally hears odd phases - all of them about fire. Meanwhile, a new evil arrives in Mossflower: Malrato, a rat with an obsessive hatred of gypsies and a desire to rid the woods of them. Will Ivy be able to translate her visions before it is too late?


**Everything related to Redwall is copywrited by Brian Jacques and/or Nelvana (spelling?), while everything related to ****_The Hunchback of Notre Dame _****is copywrited by Hugo Victor and/or Disney! In addition, all OC's are copywrited by me!**

* * *

**Just need to clarify a few things before I start the story:**

**1) This story is pretty much a Redwall story with the themes of ****_The Hunchback of Notre Dame _****(HoND), with many, many references to said movie and to some of its quotes and songs, a few characters that are somewhat similar to those from the movie, and some scenes that are basically very similar (or parodied, if you prefer that term) to ones from the HoND movie. Hopefully the crossover will make more sense as I post more chapters.**

**2) As you read this story, please keep in mind that this is a crossover. That is, it is not going to be exactly the same as it is in the original Redwall books/series (ie it is AU) due to the strong HoND influence. That's why there are gypsies and gypsy persecution and etc.**

* * *

The young fieldmouse concentrated at the bullseye target. Grabbing one of her numerous knifes out of her red belt, she effortlessly tossed it. It was a perfect throw, with the tip of the knife's sharp blade sticking right in the middle of the target.

"Good shot as always, Wild Ivy!" a large burly otter applauded as he put his weights down.

Ivy bowed. "Thank you, Mighty Clodd. Would you like to try?"

Clodd thought for a moment. "Uhh, sure, but I'll probably fail at it."

"No you won't," the mouse giggled, then led the otter to where she stood a few moments earlier. She gave him one of her knifes, and had him carefully hold the knife's blade. "Ok, so you hold it like this, and throw it like this." She showed Clodd the arm movements of throwing a knife. "Most importantly, don't focus on aiming. Just feel it. Now throw."

Clodd rubbed his goatee in confusion. "Don't aim, just feel? What do you mean by that?"

"Just throw the knife. You'll know what I mean."

"Uhh...ok..." Clodd threw the knife. It stuck into the target, but was towards the edge of it. "Well, that was a bad throw."

Ivy retrieved the knife. "Not really, for a first timer. At least you actually got it into the target." She giggled.

The otter nodded. "True. But what's so funny?"

"Remember when we were at Redwall? I was teaching my friend Matthias how to throw a knife and he never got it into the target, that poor mouse!"

"Oh yeah, I do recall that."

All of a sudden, a stoat much younger than Ivy jumped out of a bush and ran into the circus campsite. Ivy and Clodd watched in startlement as the terrified creature scrambled into an open trunk and buried herself among the costumes in it.

"That was strange," Ivy commented.

"Yeah," Clodd agreed. "I wonder what she's trying to hide from?"

A large, dark-furred water rat jumped out of the bush, glancing around the campsite to find his prey. Upon spotting the rat, Ivy felt a tinge of fear. Clodd noticed. "Ivy, is everything all right?"

"Malrato," she whispered, not comprehending the question. "No wonder that poor gypsy is so desperate to hide."

"A gypsy stoat?"

Malrato approached the open trunk, but was stopped by Clodd. "And what just do you think you are doing, matey?"

The rat quickly glanced around the campsite; it was a small camp, with travelling-wagons and trunks full of costumes and other accessories. To him, this translated as one thing only. "I'm not your matey, gypsy!" he spat.

"I'm no gypsy," the otter coolly replied.

"Then explain this, gypsy!" Malrato indicated to the campsite.

"We are a travelling circus; none of us are gypsies. Not every travelling beast is a gypsy, you know."

"And what part of 'we are not gypsies' do you not understand, rat?" A red squirrel asked as he approached the arguing beasts.

"None, really?" the rat asked sarcastically. "Cause I just spotted one run straight into your little camp here. She's hiding in there." He pointed to the open trunk. "So, if what you say is true, then you will let me dispose of that gypsy vermin and I'll be on my way, leaving your little travelling circus in peace." He grabbed the costumes and tossed them onto the ground.

Upon being exposed, the young stoat cringed in fear. Ivy stepped between the rat and the gypsy. "You will not lay one claw on this poor creature!" she yelled.

Malrato eyeballed the mouse. "You are awfully defensive of this gypsy, mouse. Any particular reason why this is so?"

Ivy remained silent for a moment, then answered. "I demand justice!"

"Justice?!"

"Yes! You have persecuted these poor gypsies for far too long-"

"Silence! I'll have no such thing. Get out of the way gyp-mouse!"

"No!" She threw her fist into the air. "Justice!"

Malrato slowly drew his curved dagger. "Then I'll make you get out of the way! That gypsy is mine!"

Despite her fear, the mouse boldly stood where she was. Just as the rat rushed towards her, Clodd grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Leave us alone, scum!" the otter growled. "And go back to where you came from!"

"For the last time, none of us are gypsies!" the squirrel added.

Malrato sighed. "Fine, you win...this time." He mumbled that last part under his breath.

Clodd dropped the rat. Intimidated by the angry otter, Malrato ran off, calling back as he did so. "I'll be back for that gypsy! They can't be cooped up for long! You can't hide her forever! She will be mine!"

When the intruder was out of sight, the squirrel heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew, thank the seasons he's gone! I though he'd never leave!"

"Same here," Clodd added.

The young stoat climbed out of the trunk and gripped the mouse's purple coat for comfort. "Thank you for saving me."

Ivy placed a comforting paw on the gypsy's shoulder. "No problem, little one." She glanced around before whispering. "Plus, we have to stick together, right?" She winked. The little stoat understood the cue, and winked back.

"That was very brave of you, Ivy," the squirrel complimented.

Ivy smiled. "Oh Sciurus, that was nothing, really."

"Well, we must be getting her home then."

"I have no home," the stoat mentioned. "Me a gipsy; I wander as I please."

Sciurus rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Oh silly me, I forgot gypsies were travellers by nature."

"Plus, I live alone. Got no parents; they dead."

"Aww, you poor little creature." The mouse looked at the stoat, then at her companions. "I propose she stays with us, then."

"But that rat, he said that he'd be back," the squirrel argued.

"But, we won't be here, remember? Plus, if we let her go then she could very well be caught by Malrato again, and next time we probably won't be there to save her and she'll be at his mercy. If she's with us, however, and we're still found by Malrato, then at least we'll have a fighting chance to save her."

"True." Sciurus nodded. "Very true."

"But what if she steals our stuff and runs off?" Clodd asked. "After all, she is a gypsy. I'm all for saving them, but I don't think it's such a good idea to have one at our camp."

Ivy was not impressed. She crossed her arms and glared at the otter. "Oh please, you've been listening to too much anti-gypsy logic, haven't you? She won't steal from us."

"And just to be safe, I'll keep an eye on her," the squirrel added.

Clodd relaxed. "All right; I trust you two. And say, Ivy, how in the world did you know that rat's name?"

Ivy hesitated. "Umm, well..."

"Did you really just ask her that?" Sciurus interrupted. "She's psychic, that's how she knows!"

"Yeah...let's just leave it at that..."

Clodd smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his goatee. "Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well then, we must get a-packing. We must leave before that rat comes back."

The three circus animals told their comrades to start packing, and that's exactly what everybeast did. When everything was packed, the circus creatures and the gypsy got into the wagons and continued their travels through Mossflower Woods.

"So where are we going?" the gypsy stoat asked.

"To Redwall Abbey," Ivy answered.

* * *

**I really hope that this is obvious, but in case it is not I must mention this: I do NOT hate gypsies! In fact I have a hard time writing some of Malrato's quotes/statements because of how hateful and anti-gypsy they are.**

**Since**** all of the characters in this story are animals (and, infinitely more importantly, to avoid the risk of offending anyone who is Roma), the term "gypsy" will be used in reference to anybody (anybeast) who lives a gypsy lifestyle, and not to the Roma ethnicity.**

* * *

**So, what does everybody think so far? Should I continue with this story or not?**


End file.
